Circuit breakers are used in certain electrical systems for protecting an electrical circuit coupled to an electrical power supply. Such circuit breakers can include ON, OFF, and TRIP configurations. Certain circuit breakers, when tripped can experience magnetic repulsion forces that cause a contact arm carrying a moveable electrical contact to move quite violently. Prior art circuit breakers have included shock absorber elements to somewhat reduce the severity of end impacts. However, existing absorber apparatus are deficient for a number of reasons.
Accordingly, circuit breakers including improved shock absorbers are desired.